World of Glass
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE, World of Glass by Tristania. You believed in the end he would return to his world, and to Riku. So, for a time, you acted like he was yours, not knowing he was yours all along. LeSo with implied RiSo.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Squall and Sora (or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts for that matter), the game would happen _very_ differently. And considerably it wouldn't be a game, it'd be a movie, with Square's badass movie graphics. HELL _**YES**_.

**Title**: World of Glass

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: LeSo with implied RiSo

**Warnings**: Yaoi/shounen-ai (it borderlines between the two), kisses, mentions of sex and other random stuff.

**Summary**: COMPLETE, World of Glass by Tristania. You believed in the end he would return to his world, and to Riku. So, for a time, you acted like he was yours, not knowing he was yours all along. LeSo with implied RiSo.

**Dedication**: To all those reviewers who enjoy my work, thank you in advance!

**Notes**: This'll be my first second-person view work, so I hope it goes over well. Any _good_ criticism would be wonderful.

**Song Title**: World Of Glass**  
Artist**: Tristania**  
Album**: World Of Glass (2001)

X.X.X.X

**World of Glass**

X.X.X.X

_Can you see them?_

_Who's the prey,  
what's the play,  
God created?  
Stay with me__  
we are the ones God hated.  
Stay with me  
we are the ones God hated…_

You remember when you first saw him, confused and adorable and oh-so-young that you knew you were going to hell just by glancing at him. He, with his beautiful face, pouting lips, plump cheeks, and flawless eyes, looked in your direction and you felt your heart give a wonderful thump in your chest.

He wasn't too strong, which surprised you; you figured someone with his burden would be stronger than anyone in the world. But you reached up, swung, and just like that he was knocked out on the ground at your feet and you took a moment just to study him. A child, that was what he was. No more than the age of fourteen and several years younger than you who was over easily over eighteen.

Yuffie came from behind you then, on the balls of her feet as she muttered a toying comment. You snapped back at her, as if excusing yourself, before she commented of how cute he was. Ignoring her, you pulled him into your arms and clutched him to your chest and made your way back to your hotel room. He shifted against you, giving a content sigh before burying his face into your chest like a child seeking warmth.

Quickly you began to walk faster, not listening her complaints of how rude you are as she follows. Now you ignore her calling you by your real name in turn for putting the boy in your bed and making sure he gets the best care you can manage. You could've left him on the cold floor and have been cruel like you would with others, but he tugged at your heartstrings and you found yourself sitting next to him and watching over him as you dozed off on the chair beside the bed.

"Squall!" Yuffie smacked your shoulder, you snorted awake and glanced up at her in confusion, "He'll be waking up soon, we should get ready."

You snorted something that didn't even make sense to you before standing and heading to the kitchen to get the boy something to eat. But when you looked in your fridge you winced, realizing you had nothing more than a few beers, some of Aerith's tea, and some vegetables and random leftovers. Nothing that you figured the kid would be interested in, so you called out to Yuffie to get something from her room. While she did you got your bathroom stuff ready to be used and you began closing everything, hoping the Heartless would not attack during your speech to the boy.

The boy was waking by the time you were done and Yuffie was complaining about how you didn't know your own strength. You snapped back at her as you stepped into the room, not even looking at her in that moment. No, you were more focused with the bright blue eyes looking up at you and the childish voice asking you to make sense through your taunting him.

So you explained to him, well Yuffie explained most of it, you filled in the voids she didn't want to say. Either way, his eyes were focused on you and by the time you finished your speech she found interest in one of your trinkets and the boy finally muttered, "What's your name?"

"Leon." You told him, glancing at Yuffie to make sure she didn't break anything but your eyes found his a moment later, "Yours?"

"Sora." He breathed, like he was waiting for your opinion on it.

Something with the same color as his eyes your mind told, but instead you opened your mouth to get better acquainted. That's when the glow of white came from across the room; out jumped a Solider Heartless, poised to attack. It set its eyes on Sora and you pulled out your gunblade just as the boy jumped off the bed and pulled out his keyblade. Slashing at the Heartless, you send it flying just in time to check over your shoulder. Sora's looking at you with a little bit of relief and a ton of curiosity, you tell him to follow and somehow know he will. Without hesitating you turn back and jump over the ledge, flawless blue eyes invading your mind and heart beating harder than it ever had before.

_All you ever wanted,  
all that you desire.  
Walk the line with me,  
I'll take you higher.  
I feel your body shake,  
Put me on fire._

"It's been a long time." He tells you, leaning against the door just for a moment as Donald and Goofy get into their conversation with the girls. You'd been walking past him and the door when his voice stopped you in your tracks, still as smooth as silk.

"About a month." You agreed, turning back to look at him with your deep gray eyes. For a moment he studies your face before he smirks, blue eyes meeting yours as he makes his way over to you, "Give or take."

"That's a long time." His fingers are tightening around one of your belts, the other brushing your jacket away to touch the lightly tanned skin at your collar; you shiver and he feels your pulse through his fingers. He glances up at you through his bangs before focusing back on your collar, "You haven't changed much."

"You're still that spoiled brat that I knocked out." Your words came out like a playful hiss, a kitten batting softly at something before it pounced. It'd been a month since you've seen him; you've been spending most of the time with the puppies in the Third District since it's the closest thing to him.

For a moment you stood in silence just before he leaned in close to you and brushed his nose against your shirt, "I missed this."

He'd whispered it so honestly and sweetly you ignored that tugging in your chest. You'd never hugged before; there had been a few kisses in between battles before he left and nothing more. When had he been so close to someone like this, and with who?

Suddenly you begin to feel your rage picking up, your skin crawling as you try to imagine someone else wrapping their arms around Sora. But the image doesn't come to you, because he's here with you now, just you, and oh god he's breathing in your scent and you can breathe in his—.

"Leon…" He mutters against you, eyes peering up to your face, they were so warm and heated that it shot straight downward and past your stomach. "… Spend time with me?"

His words were just as warm as his eyes; they were said with such a passion you wouldn't have been able to deny him even if you wanted to. But for a moment you try to, you try to hold back the shivers running up and down your body and you try to ignore the heated look he's giving you. "Sora, you need to go look for your friends, and you should really pick your next destination with Cid—."

"Cid's repairing the ship; Goofy thought it'd be fun to take over the controls for a while, the thing's near death." A moment later and his eyes were running back up to your face, studying you and waiting, "I've got several hours, I'm all yours."

You shiver then, feeling him tug you down the streets to get back to the hotel quickly. It didn't take you long, you were only a district away, but it's felt like forever to you. Accepting the card from you (more like taking it from your back pocket) he slides it in and closes the windows before steering you towards the bed.

"We don't have to do anything like _that_." He states, obviously reading the look in your eyes. You don't want to taint him, and he can see it, and yet he still wants you, "For now just being like this is fine."

Several hours later you're awake, laying in your bed while he lays on you. The blanket is cold under you but you're too busy running your fingers through his mass of hair. He's purring quietly, seemingly in a state of half-sleep, and you wonder if he got exactly what he wanted. He must've, with the way he's purring at your raking fingernails, the vibrations light where your chest meets his.

"Just a little longer." He presses a sleepy kiss through your shirt and onto your chest, as if doing it for not having the energy to lean upwards, "Who knows when we'll get to do this again."

And your heart leaps while you wonder if he _wants_ to continue to do this with you.

_All you ever wanted...  
__All that you desire...  
(All of which you need…)  
Who's the prey,  
what's the play,  
God created?  
Stay with me  
we are the ones God hated.  
_

In a sense, you realize you both need this; you both need warmth that the others are too timid to give.

You're pressing him against the alleyway wall in between the hotel and shopping building, but he's too busy throwing his head back and moaning to care. His fingers slide upwards onto your jacket—up, up, up—and they grip tightly before he tugs you down for a heated kiss. You don't move your head, he moans something against your lips and suddenly his hands go downward—down, down, down—into the black leather of your pants.

For a moment, though, he doesn't grab onto anything, his fingers just brushing the top opening of the leather, "Are you ready for this?" He asks, as if you're the younger one.

"Are you?" You ask, licking your lips as you try to take in deep breaths of air.

"Squall." He states so seriously you're worried you've ruined the moment, especially considering he's used your real name, "I _**need**_ this." Suddenly he begins his trail downward, fingers brushing the inside of your thigh and you're hissing out profanities, "I'm a big boy, you know? You need to start treating me like one."

"You're not." You point out, gritting your teeth against his annoyed look and your even more annoyed brain. It's told you to stop thinking and give in, but you're just not listening. "Sora, you're fourteen—."

But he cuts you off at the pass, eyes flashing and shinning lips forming an annoyed pout, "In body, but I've grown older mentally. This isn't a game, Squall, I'm here to save the world and you're treating me like that doesn't come with the disadvantage of me having to become older in ways other than physically."

"You're not older, Sora." His hands leave your body and you're backing away from him in hopes of catching your breath better, "The way you act with your teammates, I can see it."

His lips slide into a warm pout, something softer than the first, before he nods as if accepting what you're telling him, "When I'm ready then?"

Shakily you nod, trying to ignore the movement between your legs. You want to continue but you have morals too, and this goes beyond anything you've done before. "You growing older or the war ending, whichever comes first."

Sora smiles suddenly, eyes half-lidded and a certain look in his grin, "I'll make sure to end this soon then, I promise." For a moment he eyes you before leaning close to lay a long lazy kiss against your lips, "Wait for me."

"Who else will?" You tease a smirk in place. He shrugs, as if thinking that over too, but when he glances away you begin to look troubled and you know it.

You've heard the name many, many times.

Riku.

Riku. _Riku_. **Riku**. _**Riku**_.

_Riku_ will care for Sora, _Riku_ can teach Sora, _**Riku**_ can do it all. You've heard from Sora yourself that Riku's wonderful and amazing and he's just got _so_ much say in Sora's life. Sora frowns at you then, telling you to stop worrying because whatever you're thinking of is probably untrue.

You wish it were, but you know better, fate isn't that kind. You've lost your mother, your girlfriend, your entire world to fate, and it's sure as hell not going to be gentle now. But for a moment you smile gently at him, pretending like nothing's wrong. He wraps a hand in yours and leads you into the hotel with promises of a warm bed and body to lull you to sleep.

And you gladly accept, taking what you can get for now.

_I'm a falling stone in a world of glass  
I'm a ticking bomb with a smiling mask__  
Can you ever let go?  
Can you ever let go?_

Sora's heart has gotten more fragile, you've come to notice every time he visits you. Most of the time he's using Traverse Town for what it was, a pit stop, and those few times he's asking for you and your arms to keep him feel safe enough to venture out again.

"I always feel safe with you." He's told you once before when Cid was repairing the Gummi Ship, "Out of everyone here, Leon, you make me feel safer than even my mother could."

And you're touched, because not even your angel has ever told you that, but this boy said it like he told you it every day. So you stop rubbing the towel over his hair, and gently lower it to his neck before you kiss him like it's your first kiss.

He moans contently, eyes closing and mouth opening, a new feeling. It'd only been closed-mouth kisses before, but here he was, offering a new part of him to you and here you were, greedily accepting.

Next thing you know you're sucking on his collar, intent on marking him like he's going to be yours forever. But that's doubt-able, considering he'll be yours only until this adventure ends. He accepts it anyway; eyes fluttering against tanned cheeks as you lean back to glance down at it.

"So much for discreet." He mutters and you laugh honestly because you both figured he'd be the one to ruin the secret of your relationship. But he smiles gently at you, leaning close before whispering his '_oh well_' speech. "Leon?"

You hum in the back of your throat, burying your face in his hair to smell the soft smell of Aerith's shampoo. Something with coconut, a tropical scent much like the home Sora often talks about it.

"Will you think about me when this journey is finished?"

"Of course." You state calmly, watching him snuggle into your bed. He falls asleep quickly, snores light as he clutches your night shirt with no chance for you to escape.

But you don't want to escape, you want answers. You want to know if he'll think of you the same way after this journey. Will you still be important or will it only be thoughts of Riku? Would Riku be touching and kissing and loving like you were? Had you lost before it even begun?

For some reason you couldn't find your voice to ask, the most you could get out was a light gurgling noise in the back of your throat. Instead you let him sleep, content to watch his sleeping form before he'd be awake and leaving you again.

You're tempted to ask to come with, just so you can be with him forever, but at the same time you know he's right, he's not a child anymore. He may still be scrawny and short but with time he'll grow muscles and he'll get stronger and he won't need you anymore.

Grabbing his hand, you place a gentle kiss to each knuckle before giving a soft smile. No, you know Sora, and you know how he is, he'll still need someone to keep him sane.

Assuring yourself that you're the one to do it, you snuggle next to him, hearing him give a content sigh before his light snoring lulls you to sleep.

_I'll play you like a violin  
... Stay...  
You will be queen  
I will be king  
I'll chase your scary monsters  
On the run  
With me you are safe  
I'm in control  
I'm in control…_

The next time you get a moment alone with him it's after his year of sleep, he's still yawning every few minutes as you head into town together. Fishing into your pocket, you offer him the key to your house and mutter something about him going and sleeping while you finish Aerith's list.

"You have a house now?" He looks excited, more like you've given him his own key to your place rather than you just handing him your only set. And then you realize how badly he has you wrapped around his pinky considering you'd willingly make him a set if he'd ask for it.

"It looks like shit." You mutter as deadpanned as possible, wincing as you remember last night. You spent all day consoling a stressed Cloud Strife who hadn't found a gift for Aerith's birthday, which was still several months off.

But Sora laughs, accepting the keys, "A typical Squall answer." He raises it to eye level as you both pop into a store and hand Aerith's list to the owner. The old lady smiles and disappears into the back as he jiggles the keys a little, "How many rooms does it have?"

For a moment you wonder if he's seriously interested in that, but your eyes meet his and suddenly it clicks, "You're sharing the bed with me, don't even bother trying to hide the question."

Sora tries to look innocent, but when he knows he fails he just grins cheekily, "Yeah well when we were still at your apartment I remember sleeping on the floor sometimes."

"I bought you a couch." You snap back sarcastically, and he's laughing.

He never went to the house until you were done, no matter how tired he was. Even when he almost sleepwalked into the fountain on the other side of town he refused to leave your side. So you almost ended up carrying him back, however after your mention of a warm house and bed he was at your heels.

By the time you get situated at home, you're cleaning up dinner and he's getting ready for bed. You muse at what a child he still is, already getting ready for bed so early, but you join him in the preparations. While you're searching for a shirt to put on he's slipped his over-sized shirt on and is waiting for you in bed.

"Do you still have nightmares?"

The question comes so suddenly you pause to glance at him, arms in your shirt before you were able to put your head through the hole, "What?"

"Do you still have nightmares?" He repeats the question, looking at you with those flawless eyes like you were something he was trying to figure out.

"Occasionally." You admit, knowing it's pointless to try and avoid it. Sora's spent one too many nights with you to not know and he's seemed to have become an expert at you. The fire in your stomach burns at the thought, comforting you with the fact that he likes you so much he's willing to learn everything about you.

"Come here." He commands, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Wordlessly you obey and move to him, joining him just as he leans up to place several lingering kisses to your lips. "Put your hands here." For a moment you give him an odd look, but he just rolls his eyes and repeats and you put your hands on sheets where his hips are like he instructed.

Sighing, he wraps his arms around your neck and tugs you down for several more kisses. When you part he's giving you that look, eyes dark and needy, and you expect him to command you to go the next step with him.

It's then you realize how easy his control over you is.

"I was going to try and get some tonight." He admits, and you're laughing at the look on his face. But as you quiet down he's giving you a touching look, a look you'd only seen on Rinoa's face once as she told you she'd give up the world to be with you forever, "But I have a better idea, let's tell each other memories."

"Memories?" You repeat, eyebrow raised and lips parted in confusion.

"We both say a good one, then a bad one, and repeat." He thinks over his first answer without even asking if you're willing to play along and suddenly he's smiling at you so lovingly your heart is thumping horribly, "I met you."

The game goes forgotten as you push him into the bed with kisses and murmurs of affection. He's mewling and giggling and you soak up your moment together.

It's all right if he can control you with a bat of an eyelash, you're content as long as he's still giving you affection, and then you realize you're too deep in and you can't stop yourself.

_I'll fulfill all your dreams,  
every fantasy.  
I will be  
what you need,  
Satisfaction guaranteed.  
_

The first time it happened you expected either of you to be drunk, if not drunk then something as close as possible to that effect. But no, you were both sober and he'd shamelessly confronted you on the way to your bedroom as soon as you got out of the shower.

He slides the towel around your neck off and drops it on the floor like it wasn't expensive. You hiss the price of it to him, but he ignores you in favor of trying to lift your shirt up. The two of you struggle and by the time you realize it the shirt is bunched up around your arms and your head was just popped out of it.

His look is priceless, that triumphant yet turned on look that has you laughing so hard he's struggling between staring at your laughing face or your vibrating stomach. "Squall." He pouts for the moment before going under your arms, which were still in the shirt, and popping up to hug your waist. The over-sized shirt you lent him to wear brushed against your skin, the cotton sticky with sweat and uncomfortable against your skin.

You pay it no mind as you hug his own waist as best you can with your linked arms, breathing in his sweat-soaked scent after the day of battling heartless and nobodies. It's something easily placed yet a little odd, like fruits covered in the dirt they grew in, "I have to head to Organization XIII's castle soon..."

His voice was quiet, a breathy sigh brushing the area where your heart is. It's like he's voicing the sigh your heart gave at the sentence. "... And then you'll head back to Destiny Islands.." You finishing his sentence only makes it that more real.

He's _leaving_ you.

Going home to friends and family and leaving you behind like a distant memory. It slipped your mind, you were so head-over heels for him and you dotted on him you never had time to prepare yourself for this moment.

"Squall?" His voice asks gently, you're a little satisfied to realize he's been calling you by your real name lately, but it doesn't last long enough to bring a smile to your face. "I'm a little scared." He admits honestly, refusing to look up at you and instead focuses on an area of your chest, "Can I really go back so easily?"

"You'll be fine." You press gently, looking straight down at him. This became easier than it should have, to leave your emotions at the door and play the role of mature adult. "You'll have Kairi and Riku with you the entire time."

"You think I'll find Riku?" He doesn't look up at you, but you can see him bite his lip.

"I know you will." For a moment you want to force him to look up at you, to make some mature speech that will remind you to be the mature adult you used to be and not the love-sick one you currently are. "You've put your heart and soul into finding them, Sora, it will happen."

He purses his lips before looking up at you, the childish look gone and replaced with something a little more mature. "Can we...?" He glances downward for a split second before looking up, "Do you think..."

You want to say no, he's still not mature and he's still so innocent it'll effect him for the rest of his life. But you know, at the same time, this is the most mature you'll ever see him, and you feel lucky he cares about you so much he wants you to be his first. So you agree and lead him gently to your room.

It doesn't take long to get him at your mercy, as many times as you've touched this is his first time and you press every trigger you know will end this quickly. You want to continue forever, to keep this bliss for so long, but he deserves to get it done quickly and move on.

He deserves someone he truly loves, no matter how much you love him and want to be the one.

Riku.

It's always been him, he's always been there lingering in the back of both of your minds, and you know it. Everything he's said, everything he's done, it's what he wanted to do with Riku but you gave him affection and he tested it on you first. And you soaked it up like a sponge, thinking you were special or something. Suddenly you want to stop, but you _promised_.

So you play your cards just right, doing everything he asks, but nothing you wanted. He soaked up every touch and looked so happily spent that you wanted to throw up. For a moment your gag reflex kicks in, saving yourself from actually doing it, and you gaze over at him like you've been burned.

"I love you." You whisper so suddenly, he was easily caught off-guard and he gaped at you without blinking, "I hope your choice makes you happy."

Riku was what you wanted to say, choice is what you said, and you still hate yourself for it.

You hate yourself even more for slipping on your clothes and leaving the house without a glance in his direction or giving him a chance to say a thing.

_Can you see them?  
Can you hear them?  
Can you feel them?  
Do you fear them?_

"He found Kairi and Riku." Yuffie told you about a week later, she was grinning and laughing like normal.

You tried your best to be normal, and while you thought you were being obvious, no one noticed. Life continued on as normal as it had been before Sora arrived, your even worse attitude was chalked up to being bored and having less things to do with Sora cleaning up the worlds.

"That's nice." You finally answer back to her, scribbling your reports since you hadn't done them the night before.

"Aren't you happy for him?" She asks you, giving a confused look, "You inspired him to keep going."

You didn't want to hear that, the sentence gave you a small seed of comfort in his absence, "As cold as it sounds, we're not going to see him again. The worlds are finally locked and separated."

Yuffie looked sick at the thought, "I was trying to avoid that." She muttered honestly, rolling onto her heels as she gave a sigh, "I've been so energetic in hopes I wouldn't think that, and yet it never leaves my head."

"You'll forget soon." Was your answer, cold and uncaring. Eventually you would forget, but you didn't know when considering any recent thought in your head would be of him. She walked away and you leaned back in your chair, closing your eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I want to forget now." You whisper, thinking back to your last few moments together as your head rolled forward. That look in his eyes, the noises he made, the things said, the things he wore. You gave a chuckle then, clutching your head as your elbow rested on your desk, "He took my shirt."

He probably wasn't using it, you reasoned, it was collecting space in the bottom of his dirty closet you assured yourself. Your one link to Sora and it was probably seeing and hearing everything they were doing. You've never felt so bad for a shirt, not even close to the time Yuffie thought it'd be funny to attack a heartless with one of your shirts and it was torn to shreds.

Closing your eyes you bit your lip before you realized you have it worse than the shirt. The shirt did not feel the pain you did, and the shirt didn't have it's mind against it by showing the one you loved with another. Suddenly you wanted to be the shirt, to just sit there and see and hear everything, but not to feel the emotions it comes with.

That's when you realize how insane you've become, pinning at being some shirt. But the fears were creeping up on you, making you wonder how happy he was without you and how he was probably laughing at your only link to him.

That's what you feared most, him laughing at you and feeling superior. Not only _because_ you loved him, but because if it was true you would accept that fate _because_ you love him.

_Who's the prey,  
what's the play,  
God created?  
Stay with me__  
we are the ones God hated.  
I'm a falling stone in a world of glass…  
I'm a ticking bomb with a smiling mask…  
_

"So what's your plan?"

You gave Riku a cross look, like you were surprised he even asked the question, "I get there."

Riku rolled his eyes, hands on his hips as he sighed, "How are you planning on doing that? You're such a dolt, Sora."

"I'm not sure yet." You mutter honestly, looking at the endless sea a few feet away from you, "Think I can ship myself in a bottle?"

Riku laughed, "First off, I think the Hollow Bastion—Radiant Garden—water dried up from what you've told me. Secondly, you want to ship yourself looking like that?"

For a moment you look down at yourself, a pair of barely-visible shorts underneath Squall's over-sized shirt and some sandals, before you snap your attention back to Riku, "Well, first off it was a joke, and second off, obviously not."

The silveret gives you a look before he tilts his head back, "Three more hours until Kairi gets out of her piano class, that gives me enough time to ask King Mickey for a favor."

Your eyes widen and your hugging Riku so hard he looks a little more pale than usual. When you release him he stops holding his breath and you smack him for playing the joke on you, "If this works I owe you my l entire being."

"I already owned it once." Riku joked, looking amused at the serious face you gave him, "As worthy as it is, I know it's not mine."

Cheeks flushing, you turn back to the water as Riku thinks his plan over. For now all you can do is grab a sharpie, cardboard, and string and piece together your '_oh-so-wonderful_' idea as you wait for the, hopefully good, news.

_Can you ever let go?__  
Can you ever let go?__  
Can you ever let go?  
Can you ever let go?_

You remember dropping your bag, your sushi dinner opening and tumbling out like it was mocking you for being too depressed to cook. But for now you ignore it, more preoccupied with the boy sitting just behind the front door of your house. You expected to open the door and put your dinner on the table, not to open it and come face to face with the boy you'd been head-over-heels for with that idiotic yet adorable sign tied around his neck.

"I love you." Sora whispered the sign's words to you, standing and leaning so close to you that you could feel the top of his spiky hair tickling your chin. "You wasted perfectly good sushi."

"You hate tuna anyways." Was your remark, but it was ignored for the widening smile blooming on your face. You reached your hands out and tugged him close to press kisses across his face and leave no skin untouched.

"Will you ever let me go again?" He asked gently, accepting each kiss with the same ferocity as yours.

"Never." You mutter, eyes closing as your hands slid to his cheeks and you kissed him again, "I can _never_ let you go."

X.X.X.X

Tke: … This was most changed fic I've ever done, I'll admit this now. It went from Riku manipulating Sora on Destiny Islands and Sora finding comfort in Leon during his adventure, to Leon accepting being used as Sora's body-toy when Riku wasn't there, to three other versions before landing on this thing where Leon thought Riku was Sora's interest when it was really Leon all along.

Oh ho ho! I love picking on Leon! Is it really that obvious? He's my favorite FF character too... (Well, honestly, the entire FF8 cast is tied for favorite...)

I finally got a Tristania song-shot out! I feel so proud of myself! Tristania was my favorite band considering I stopped liking Nightwish when Tarja left (no, I do _not_ hate Anette, I like 'Nettie I just don't think she's good for metal considering her pop history). Unfortunately Vibeke has left and I miss her, but I am looking forward to what Mary has in store with the group.

Oh, for those that follow my other stories, the people who bought the OTHER copy of the SquallSora doujinshi had put it up for sale on ebay! (I'm gonna assume they used it for scans...) Either way, they sold it to me, cheaper than the guy originally selling it, and with free shipping, so the earliest that will arrive (if I don't get jipped out of this _again_) will be the thirteenth. I take it as a sign that Roxas approves of Squall and Sora as a coupling, ahahaha.

Anyways, reviews would be lovely, and considering this is my first fic in second-person view, helpful/supportive criticism for that would be appreciated.


End file.
